MegaDaddy
by eseiprahs
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. Megamind has gone from super villain to super hero. Now he's going into a whole new challenge he's not sure he'll be able to achieve. What is this challenge that the great, handsome, powerful, and bad Megamind may not achieve? Parenthood. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got this idea after watching the movie, "Life As We Know It". Which is an absolutely **_**darling **_**movie. Why it only got two stars (I think?) is unknown to me. The star critic must have had a pole up his you-know-what.**

**But whatever…anyways…! This fic might have a few bad words in it, but not that many. So I think it should stay K+  
**

**Heeeere we go! : D  
**

**...  
**

**MegaDaddy**

**Chapter 1**

_**Just show your face **_

_**In broad daylight **_

_**I'm telling you**_

_**On how I feel**_

The song, Bad, was playing on the radio as Megamind danced through the kitchen of his girlfriend, Roxanne Ritchi's apartment. Carefree for the moment, and taking a box out of the freezer.

Roxanne had left for work a couple hours before, so he was alone in her apartment. Having spent the night, he was wearing baggy, black sweatpants with a black ACDC, Back in Black t-shirt. Far different from his last embaressing pajamas.

_**Gonna hurt your mind**_

_**Shoot to kill**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Get on me**_

He grooved over to the toaster as he placed the two frozen waffles into the toaster.

Then, moon walking over to the pantry, he took out butter and syrup and spun the bottle in his hand as he swiftly moved back to the toaster.

_**Because I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know it**_

The waffles popped out of the toaster right at the chorus, the blue alien took them and slapped them on the plate. He then did a little spin before buttering them.

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**Come on**_

_**And the whole world **_

_**Has to answer right now**_

_**Just tell you once again**_

_**Who's bad**_

Having kept the bad guy composure for so long, he still tried to. But to any normal person, dancing around while dribbling syrup on waffles wasen't exactly the roughest, toughest thing to do.

If only the city of Metrocity could see him now, dancing around and eating waffles at the same time.

_**The word is out**_

_**You're doin' wrong**_

_**Gonna lock you up**_

_**Before too long**_

And then, he heard a loud knock on the apartment door. Straightening up and putting his fork down, he walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw no one. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked back and forth, and still saw no one.

A little weirded out by this, he just shrugged and started walking back inside. But he steppoed on something on the floor then, causing a squeaking sound.

Looking down, he could see a teddy bear laying there under his foot, along with a small blanket.

Confused by this, but not really paying much mind to it, he stepped over the objects and went back into the apartment.

He had already missed the chorus to the song because of this interruption. So going back over to his plate of waffles smothered in syrup, he delightfully grabbed them up again and swiftly moved over to the couch and sat down on it, listening to the music continueing to play as he tapped his foot to the rhythm as they were propped up on the coffee table.

_**I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

But his music listening and waffle eating was interrupted then as the song faded out and was replaced by the radio person announcing the next song to be played.

Going over and turning off the radio, which was on the counter, he put the dishes in the dishwasher. As he was leaning down to do this, he heard a small noise coming from the other room. A small jibberish voice sounded, catching Megamind's attention as he then peaked over the counter slowly.

Reassuring himself that it must have been him hearing things, he stood up, looked around the room curiously, then walked around the counter to Roxanne's bedroom to get his clothes.

Grabbing his jeans from the floor, he then heard another noise.

"Ba, ba, ba…" what sounded like a little voice said from the other room.

Megamind stood up straight and turned around. But he didn't see anything or anyone. Getting a little freaked out now, he quickly snatched up his clothes and got properly dressed. But keeping on his t-shirt as there was not much point in changing that.

Stepping out of the bedroom is when he heard it again. A small giggle coming from somewhere close to him. He froze and looked around again.

"Ohm…ollo?" he spoke aloud.

No one answered. Maybe it was someone in the apartment next to him?

Whatever the matter, he quickly went around the couch to the coffee table to grab his keys. But he then heard a scuffling on the floor.

Grabbing his keys quickly then, he reached for a lamp. Pulling it loose from the wall, he held it high over his head. He had to find out just what this strange creature was in his girlfriend's apartment. He didn't want it to hurt her, or him.

Moving swiftly around the couch, he peaked around the corner of the kitchen. But saw nothing. He then heard more scuffling and babble talk coming from behind him. Turning, he figured it must be coming from the closet, holding the lamp in the ready position to swing, he opened the closet door quickly to reveal coats and jackets hanging.

Slumping then, seeing as there was no creature or burglar in there, he was now thoroughly confused. He had no clue of what these noises could possibly be.

But then, he felt a gently tugging on his jean leg and he heard a small giggle. And his eyes got wide as he found that the noise was coming from right under him.

Looking down then, he let out his signature scream as he dropped the lamp.

_**I'm sure you can all guess what it is. Maybe…I'm not sure, maybe it's simple for me because I'm typing it. But anyways…if you want this to be continued. Just review and say soes. ; D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating again (possibly one more time until my other Mega fic is over…) but my reviews made me smile so much ia had to update again. [ :**

**So shanks for the reviews!**

…

**MegaDaddy**

**Chapter 2**

Megamind fell onto the floor in fright and surprise, causing the little baby to giggle at him as he lay on the floor. "What the-what are you…how did you?" Megamind babbled, extremely confused as to how a baby got into the apartment.

It then started crawling toward him and giggling its little laugh. "No, no, no, no!" Megamind said as he scooted backwards across the carpet, trying to escape. But he backed into the wall and stood up, stepping over the crawling infant he ran over into Roxanne's room and grabbed dialed Roxanne on her phone, then ran into the closet.

With the chord stretched all the way around the corner, Megamind sat on the floor and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Roxanne answered.

"Roxanne! It's you incredibly confused boyfriend…" Megamind whispered into the phone.

She laughed. "I know, I could see your name on my cell phone. But why confused? And…why are you whispering?"

"Roxanne, there is a baby in the apartment…" he whispered some more and looked around the doorframe, but not seeing the infant in sight.

There was a short silence then from the other line. "What?"

"I said, there is a baby crawling around the apartment like a loon-ay-tick!" he breathed loudly into the phone.

At this, she laughed. "Okay, I know we fooled around a little last night. But not _that_ much-"

"Yes, yes, I know! But I'm serious…I don't know where this little…infiant came from." He said.

"It's infant. And I also have a little trouble believing you. Are you sure you're not running a fever? Maybe I should come home and-"  
But she was interrupted as another shrill cry came from the other end of the phone.

"Megamind? Are you okay?" she asked urgently.

But he had dropped the phone and was looking at the baby now crawling over to him. It looked up at him with curious, blue eyes and reached out a hand to him. "Ohm, no, no…" he said wagging his finger at it.

The little infant, not responding to the request, just grabbed his long, blue finger and looked at it curiously.

Megamind was baffled at this little human, how outgoing it was and how it wasen't frightened of him in anyway.

"You-you are not frightened of me little…thing?" he questioned.

To answer him, it stuck his finger in it's mouth and gurgled. Megamind gave a noise of disgust. "Ew, no, no…" he said taking his finger back and wiping it off on his shirt.

Confused as to why he took back his chew toy, it looked up at him with the same, twinkling eyes. "Dada?" it questioned, almost un-understandable with the highly accented baby talk.

"What? No! Oh gosh, no. I am not-not at all! No!" Megamind defended himself as he stood up.

"Da?" it babbled again.

"Wrong!" Megamind said again waving his finger at it as if it were a dog. "I am going to go…over here." He said pointing to the couch in the other room. "You just stay…in here."

And with that, he walked out of the closet, leaving the infant confused on the floor. Sitting down on the couch in the living room, he sat and wondered how Roxanne would react seeing a baby in her apartment. A baby that was deffinetly not theres. Where had it come from?

He then heard a shuffling that interrupted his thoughts. And then he heard a small babble coming from below him. Looking down he saw that the infant had followed him yet again.

Groaning in frustration he looked down at it. "What do you want from me?" he asked desperately.

It then made a move as if it was trying to get onto the couch. "No." Megamind said simply as he scooted away from it.

In the attempt at trying to get up on the couch, it fell back over and sat on the floor, realizing that he couldn't get up there with the blue alien. It sat there, quiet for a little while, then a sniffle was heard.

And then, such a noise escaped from it, that Megamind had to cover his ears. A loud wail escaped from it as it cried on the floor.

"What the- what's going on? Why are you doing that?" Megamind asked frantically as he stood up , and he watched it cry on the floor.

"Okay! Okay! Um…" he said in a panicky way as went over to it and picked it up, cautiously and awkardly. He was holding it as if it were a football and he placed it on the couch beside him.

Almost immediately, this shut it up and it made a pleased noise and a smile appeared on it's face. "Happy now are we?" he asked it, aggravated. "Well, since I have to stay here with you and get nothing done back at the lair, I guess I might as well turn on the television."

And with that, he did. He sat glumly watching it until he felt a weight on his lap. Looking down he saw the baby had crawled onto his lap and lay there looking happily up at him. And as it stared up at him, the tears were drying on its face.

Megamind gave an aggravated sigh. "This is going to be a long day…"

…

**Obviously from the way I keep referring to the baby as 'it' I havent said what gender it is yet. But you'll find out next chapter. I thiink…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, updating again. Even though I said I probably wouldn't until my other fic was finished. But I'm saving that until I have ****a lot ****of time to work on it. And as of now I don't with school and something else. **

**So here comes the next installment of MegaDaddy. :D**

…

**MegaDaddy **

**Chapter 3**

Roxanne was walking quickly down the hall of her apartment floor, her high heels making clopping sounds as she walked fast. She had left work early, much to her boss' annoyance, she had to see what was wrong with her boyfriend. Was he sick? Hurt?

She somewhat guessed the last one more. Even though he was Metro City's hero, he too made his share of mistakes. Most of them when he wasen't even being heroic at all. Just something as simple as missing a step on a stairwell, tripping on a crack in the sidewalk, or just running face first into a wall. Which he had done all three since she'd been with him, so she guessed it was that one more.

But either way, she had to check and see that he was alright. And what this baby talk was all about.

Taking out her key, she put it in the lock and turned it. Opening the door then, she saw him sitting on the couch watching television. But it wasen't something that he normally watched at all.

Roxanne smirked as she walked over. "Telletubbies? Since when do you watch Telletubbies?" she laughed.

"Since Terminator doesn't make little pain-in-the-ass happy." Megamind answered glumly as he watched the colorful, plush beings hop and move about the screen.

"Pain in the ass? What are you-" Roxanne started to say but what interrupted by a small voice, almost like a babble, coming from where her boyfriend was sitting.

Walking curiously around the couch, she then got a look of shock on her face. "There's a-a-a…!" but she seemed at loss for words as she pointed to the little infant sitting on her boyfriend's lap, leaning against him so it wouldn't fall off. "There's a baby!" she then finally said.

"Really?" Megamind said, sarcastically smiling. "I had _no_ idea!"

"But-but how…?"

"I don't know, Roxanne. That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past forty-five minutes." Megamind answered. "But my mind remains boogled…" he then said in a distant sort of way.

"It's boggled, and…what…what are we supposed to do with a baby?" she asked as she went over and sat on the couch beside him. "I mean, we don't even know who's it is or where it came from!"

"I tried checking it's collar. It didn't have one…" Megamind said looking at her.

At this comment, Roxanne looked at him like he was stupid. "Babies don't have collars Megs."

"Well obviously this one doesn't!" he said pointed at it still on his lap and sucking on it's own fingers joyfully.

Roxanne sighed. "No, I mean babies don't-" but she then realized something. "Why is the baby on your lap anyway?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"I wouldn't have really guessed that you'd be that sensitive to a baby. I'm impressed." She said as she looked at him in an adoring way.

"Wait…you think I-? Oh, no, no Roxie. You misunderstand. It practically _forced _it's way onto my lap as I was sitting here minding my own business."

Roxanne crossed her arms as she continued smirking at him.

"Roxanne! Don't look at me like that! Do you really think, myself, of all people would be one to snuggle with an infiant?" he defended himself.

"Megamind, it's not a bad thing to like babies. I mean, I understand! They're cute, and lovable, and-"

"Ah! Roxanne, stop! No." he reprimanded her.

"I'm only saying! The baby looks to be one year old, it can't possibly-"

"Well stop saying." He told her.

Roxanne lifted her hands up in a surrendering way.

They sat there quietly for a moment until Megamind broke the silence. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well…I suppose we could-" but Roxanne stopped talking as she realized what he had just asked. "Wait…what am _I _going to do?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Yeah. I mean, it's your apartment."

"And?" she scoffed.

"It obviously chose you by coming to your apartment!" Megamind said.

"Okay, first of all, we are both going to figure this out together. And second of all, we need to find out if it's a boy or a girl and then think of a name, because he or she is not an 'it'."

"Well you can check that one because I don't really-" but Megamind was interrupted as they heard a small sob come from the baby on his lap.

And then, the next moment, it was crying. Not necessarily a loud cry, but crying none the less.

"What now?" Megamind asked in confusion, hands up away from it as the little infant sobbed against him.

Roxanne stepped over and picked it up and she 'ssh'ed it. "Have you fed him or her?" she then asked.

"Ohm, no." he answered like it was a simple answer that she could have figured out on her own.

"Well then him or her is probably hungry!" she said as she looked at it. "Is that right? Are you hungry?" she asked in a babyish way.

Megamind gaped at her like she was pathetic as she baby talked all the way over to her kitchen and got on cooked vegetables she'd had the night before.

"Can you come here and hold her while I mash this up?" she asked from behind the counter.

Megamind stood up and walked over. "How do you know it's a she?" he asked.

"I just know." She answered as she started handing the sniffling and crying baby over to him. But he just reared back with his hands up in a 'no thank you' way.

"Ohm, Roxanne. I don't think me holding a baby is a good id-"

"Oh come on. I'm sure it's fine! How else did she get on your lap?" she said as she continued to hold the baby out to him.

"I told you, it forced it's way onto my lap." He defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said rolling her eyes. But she could catch a hint of worry in his eye as he looked at the baby she was holding out to him. "Here…" she said as she walked closer to him and put his hands in the right position to hold her.

"Now I'm going to let her go." She warned him, and then she did. Leaving her boyfriend holding the baby properly and him standing there uncomfortably as the baby sniffled and cried, but she'd calmed down a bit more.

Roxanne then went to mashing up the food, and then going to warm it up only slightly in the microwave. And as it was doing that, she looked at her boyfriend lovingly.

Catching her adoring gaze, he looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you just…you look cute." She said then.

"I look…_cute_?" he asked.

She just nodded and took the little container of food out of the microwave and grabbed a spoon. "Okay, now while you hold her, I'm going to feed her. Alright?"

Megamind nodded and Roxanne lifted the spoon up to the baby's mouth where it stopped crying but continued sniffling slightly.

As Roxanne fed the food to her, she watched with adoration as Megamind watched as it continued getting food on it's face. Of course looking over the cuteness of it. "It has food on it's face." He said simply.

"Thank you captain obvious. And it's a 'she' not an 'it'." She corrected him again.

And then, Roxanne pondered as she stopped feeding the baby for a moment. "Whats a good name for her? Just for the time-being at least?"

"I don't know…Carlos?" Megamind offered.

Roxanne laughed. "Carlos? Megamind, that's a boys' name."

"What about…Carlee?" Roxanne said.

"That sounds a lot like Carlos." He then said.

"Okay then…what about…" Roxanne said and then continued thinking about it as she fed the baby some more.

"Stephanie?" Megamind then said looking at her.

A little surprised that he was even contributing to the naming, she smiled. "Yeah. That name is perfect." She said and then bent down to the baby's level and talked more baby-talk. "You like that name? Stephenie?"

Stephanie, now happy after being fed, giggled as Roxanne talked to her in the way she was. But then, she choked a little as she stopped laughing.

As it continued choking, Roxanne got a slightly panicked look on her face while Megamind lifted it away from him slightly and turned it toward him, looking at it with confusion. "What the heck is it doing?"

Roxanne then patted the babys' back a little roughly as Megamind was holding it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her.

"Burping her." She answered.

"Burping her? What's that supposed to-" but he was then interrupted as little Stephanie threw up baby puke on his face.

It was silent for a moment, and then Roxanne started laughing.

"Stephanie threw up on my face…" Megamind said simply.

Roxanne started laughing harder as she leaned on the counter. And noticing how much Roxanne was laughing, Stephanie looked at the blue alien and started giggling as well.

"Not funny…" Megamind said as he looked at Stephanie giggling.

…

**Okay, after this chapter, things should start moving a little bit faster. These are basically the introduction chapters. [ :**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since the update!**

**...**

**MegaDaddy**

**Chapter 4  
**

Minion was cooking some soup on the stove when the phone rang. Stopping in his stirring, he went over to it and answered. "Hello?"

"Minion, I have to stay at Roxanne's tonight." Megamind's voice came through the phone.

"What? Why?" the alien fish asked, a little dissapointed that his best friend wasen't coming home. He haden't seen him in a whole day.

"There's a, um…problem in Roxanne's apartment…"

"Problem?" Minon questioned. "How so?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You probably wouldn't believe me if I did."

At this, Minion gave a small laugh. "Oh sir, I've always believed you about things." He then got an 'iffy' look on his face. "Well…some things. Sometimes I just pretended like I believed you. Like the time when you were seventeen and you told me that you saw Jennifer Lopez walking along the street."

"Y-you never believed me on that?" the blue alien asked, sounding surprised.

"No. I just didn't see why Jennifer Lopez would be in Metro City-"

"I saw her Minion! This hurts that you don't believe me about that…" he moped into the phone.

Minion rolled his eyes. "You wanted to tell me the problem sir? The problem that's oh so important that you can't come home?"

"Right, right." Megamind said, he then sighed. "There's a baby in Roxanne's apartment. We don't know where it came from, it's just sorta…here. And Roxanne wants me to stay here in case she needs help."

There was a short, silent moment then as Megamind finished telling Minion what was going on. "Okay, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If you don't feel like coming home, just say so." The alien fish said. "Even though I made soup!"

He could hear Megamind giving an aggravated sigh. "I _knew _you wouldn't believe me!"

"Well I'm sorry sir. I find it hard to believe that a-"

Crying was then heard from the other end of the phone, cutting Minion off in mid sentence. His eyes wide with surprise. "Sir?" he asked timidly. "Is that a-"

But then he heard Roxanne say something to Megamind in the background.

"Minion, I've got to go. There's a…situation that I have to help Roxanne with."

"But, sir! I-" Minion started, but was then cut off as the other line hung up on him.

Walking over to Roxanne, she had a fearful look on her face. But what was she so afraid of?

"Roxanne, what is it?" he asked once he was next to her.

And looking down he saw Stephanie lying on her back on the coffee table with streaks going down the side of her face from her crying session from before.

"She needs to…be changed." She said to him.

There was short pause in which Megamind gave her a questioning look. "Changed? What do…you…" he then spoke slowly as her words fully processed in his brain. "Oh no…no, no, no, no, Roxanne!" he protested as he waved his hands back and forth.

"Aw come on!" Roxanne complained. "I don't want to do it!"

"Me neither!" He also said. "I don't want to touch anything that could possibly be in there." He said pointing to it.

"Fine! You don't have to do all of it, just…help me please?" she asked.

Megamind sighed. "Fine, fine."

"I'll be right back." Roxanne said as she went to her bathroom to get what she needed.

Coming back, she held baby powder, a sanitation wipe, and a diaper. "Why do you have a deeper?" Megamind asked her, cocking his head.

"It's diaper. And because I was taking care of my cousin's baby but I didn't have to change him. This is a left over one in case I needed to." She replied. "So I'm just as new at this as you are."

Then, they sat down on the floor by the coffee table, their supplies all around them. "Are you ready for this?" Megamind asked as if he were going into battle.

Roxanne nodded. "Ready." She replied in a serious tone.

They then both took a deep breath in unison and let it out. And then, Megamind put his hands forward slowly and pinched the tabs on the side of the diaper that was on Stephanie as she made a questioning noise at him.

Then, Roxanne and Megamind took a deep breath and held it in as he pulled the tabs loose and it fell open.

Jumping up immediately, and held their hands in front of their faces. "Ew! That is disgusting!" Megamind shouted while Roxanne made a whining noise of disgust.

They looked back down at Stephanie and she looked back up at them with curious eyes. Confused at why they were so against coming closer to her.

Megamind had his nose and mouth in his elbow and Roxanne pinched her nose with her fingers. "We have to do this." She said to him.

Megamind's response to this was to stomp his feet like a little kid. "I don't want to!" he whined.

"Me neither. But let's just get it over with."

They then sat back down and got back to what they were doing. Removing the soiled diaper and folding it up with timid fingers, Megamind placed it aside. "So gross…" he squeaked.

Roxanne then handed him a wipe. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she said. "I think you just like…" she made a strange motion with her hands explaining it to him.

"No, no. You do that." He said and handed the wipe back to her.

"Oh fine!" she snapped. But when she went to do the job, she started it, but leaped up.

"Ewie! Ewie! Ewie!" she squealed as she scampered away.

"Hey! Roxanne! Come back!" Megamind yelled for her. But she had run into her room and he heard a door shut.

Megamind looked back down at Stephanie, who then looked at him. The blue alien sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're asking way too much from me you know."

Roxanne sat in the bathroom, spraying perfume all over herself as she kept repeating the same word. "Ew."

Once she was done spraying herself all over, she then washed her hands thoroughly in the sink. When she shut it off, she heard a loud shot from the other room.

"Aw come on!" Megamind cried.

Roxanne lingered on the thought of going to help him. But then she thought about how grossed out she had been before and decided against it.

Megamind, after two minutes, finally finished.

Holding up the baby and looking at his handiwork like it was something he had just built. He couldn't help but smile triumphantely. "Ha!" but then remembering his girlfriend in the other room as she stepped out.

Megamind then went and set the baby on the couch, where she sat and looked at the couple as he marched up to her. "And where exactly did you go?" he asked.

"I-um…my phone was ringing."

"Yeah, okay, no. You're phone was not ringing!" Megamind scoffed. He then sniffed her. "And you smell like parfum."

"I'm sorry! It was just…so…so…gross!" she said.

"Gross?" Megamind laughed at her. "Okay, so far, I have fallen on my ass, been cried on, been thrown up on, and to top it all off…" he pointed to the bottom of his shirt which had a wet stain on it. "I was _peed_ on!"

At this, Roxanne couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Which was then followed by more laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked desperately.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized. "It-it's just-" but she stopped talking as she went back into her laughing fit.

Megamind crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at her, waiting for her to stop loaughing.

But she wasen't stopping anytime soon it seemed, so walking into her room, he got out a new, white shirt from his own drawer that he now had at her apartment.

Taking off the dirty one, he looked at it a moment and then smirked at the laughing he could still hear from the other room.

Leaning out the door, he tossed the shirt onto Roxanne, it draping over her head with the wet spot right in her face. "Ewie! Ewie! Ewie!" she went back to her squealing again. "Megamind!"

Megamind chuckled as he heard his name and her complaining coming from the other room.

...

**A bit short I know. Sorry! It may be longer next time…**


End file.
